


The Flower That Smiles Today

by Esdeem



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: A short drabble from Yuuki's perspective on her time in ALO as she enjoys a brief moment with Asuna.





	The Flower That Smiles Today

They sat at the edge of one world and looked out onto another, watching the sun paint the sky as it neared the horizon. They’d spent the day in the company of friends and lingered as they each fell away one by one until only the two of them remained. It became their tradition each night to watch the setting sun of Alfheim from the walls of New Aincrad, always following the same path they flew the first day they met. Sometimes they’d recount the day’s adventures. Other times they watched in silence, content to be in one another’s company

“If we could fly anywhere in the world,” Asuna said after a few minutes, “Where would you want to go?”

“I’d like to see Kyoto with you. Not just through a camera, but actually walking with you.”

Asuna blanched. “There are so many places to go and you pick something you’ve already seen?”

“That food looked really good,” Yuuki replied, lower lip jutting out in an impressive pout.

“You’re not going to stop talking about it until I cook that food for you here, are you?”

“Nope!”

They spoke of their adventures, both in the virtual world and the ones she shared via the camera Asuna carried with her. But nervous tension lurked beneath Yuuki’s every laugh, a sorrowful expression behind every smile. Before long, Asuna noticed the little signs everyone else would have missed. Her hand came to rest on Yuuki’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Yuuki shook her head. “Asuna… can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything.”

At first she couldn’t meet her friend’s gaze. So many things swirled through her mind, the words still left unsaid.

_I lied, I didn’t show up late a few days ago because of a network outage. I'm getting worse.  
_

_I’ve never told you just how much you mean to me._

_I’m scared we don’t have much time left._

_But I’m happy I get to spend that time with you._

None of those came out, however. Instead, she forced another smile. “I never told you this, but… I always thought that punch during our duel was pretty cheap!”

“The only rule you set down was no flying. And, by the way, you _still_ won.”

“Pretty sure it ended up as a draw.”

As they snickered at the memory, Yuuki stole another glance at her friend. When she agreed to test the Medicuboid, she’d done so to find meaning in her life. If her suffering might help others avoid a similar fate, then she’d pay that price. She never expected to find whole new worlds laid out before her, and a group of friends to help her along the way. Then she met Asuna, and her constant smile was no longer a mask. She'd refused to give up on her, refused to cut her out of her life even when she knew their friendship would end in pain. She only wished she could repay her for all she'd done.

"That makes me the only person who didn't lose a duel to the Absolute Sword, doesn't it?"

"Guess so, huh?"

"It's an honor." Asuna turned her gaze away from the sun to meet Yuuki's eyes. "Just like being able to call you a friend."

"Pretty sure that's supposed to be my line."

Yuuki leaned in closer as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Slowly, they laced their fingers together. Maybe she didn't need to say anything after all. Maybe Asuna already knew. 

Before long the the sun disappeared, the last rays of daylight snuffed out as darkness fell over Alfheim.

“Should we head back?”

Yuuki shook her head, resting it on Asuna’s shoulder, exhaustion starting to overtake her. “Can I stay with you just a little longer?”

Her eyes slid shut as Asuna’s arm draped across her shoulder.

“I’ll be here as long as you need me,” she whispered.

A warmth settled over Yuuki, a connection more than mere one and zeroes between them.  "Thank you. For everything."

Yuuki gradually drifted off to sleep, a smile on her face. Asuna was right, there were so many places to go. But nowhere else would she feel this safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few people posting that March 29th was the day Yuuki dies in canon, and I wanted to do a little drabble that celebrated her friendship with Asuna. In my mind, this story takes place on March 28th, as I love the idea of them sharing one more little moment between them before her condition deteriorates. The title comes from a poem by Percy Shelley, and it feels very appropriate. 
> 
> This might come across as a little more rough than my usual work, as I didn't get a chance to revise it and I am NOT a first draft writer by nature. The idea came to me at work tonight and I wanted to post it today, given the significance of the date. Debating doing a theme week of drabbles soon and this was good practice for it!


End file.
